Love Is Mute
by Camisole Night
Summary: This is a oneshot about a dream I had where Roxas was a mute merman and I was in love with him. It's really sweet and I hope you like it! R&R and I'll give you cookies.


A/N: Hello! It's Cami, again! I'm sorry I haven't updated 'A Lost Love', yet. I promise, I'm working on it! Really! Don't hurt me! - For now, you people can entertain yourselves with 'What if?' and this. This is my Kingdom Hearts one-shot of Roxas and my OC, Marion. I had a dream about this and decided to turn it into a fanfic. I changed a lot of things, of course, but the basic idea is the same. I you give me suggestions, I might write more one shots, or turn this into a multi-chapter fic. But enough of my rambling. I'll give you cyber cookies if you review. And, the moment you've been waiting for. The time when I shut up and present to you: Love Is Mute

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But, man I wish I owned Roxas. I only own Marion and the plot.**

**Love Is Mute**

"Roxas!" Marion called, her eyes eagerly searching the waves for the merman she loved. There was a flash of blue scales, and there he was, smiling up at her. She leaned over the small cliff she was standing on to kiss him on the cheek, and then stripped off her clothes to reveal her purple bathing-suit. Roxas took her hand, pulling her into the sea. They resurfaced a few seconds later, Marion with her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek again, then asked, "Where are we going today, Roxas?" He grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling, and took her hand again, pulling her further out to sea. When they were so far out that Marion could no longer see the shore, Roxas stopped and turned to her, a question in his azure eyes. Marion nodded; taking the deepest breath she could mange, and holding it. They dived under water, Roxas pulling Marion along by her hand.

Even though she had been down there many times before, the under water world Roxas belonged to still held the power to fascinate Marion. She glanced at the merman beside her, knowing that she could never truly be with him. The pain of that knowledge stabbed her heart like a knife. Perhaps Roxas sensed this, because he looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Marion pointed to her throat, signaling that she needed to breathe. They swam back up to the surface, still holding hands. Marion quickly put her arms around Roxas's neck, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to help keep her afloat.

"Where are we going?" Marion asked again when she had gotten her breath back. Roxas nuzzled her neck, and then made a sign for her to wait. He was gone in a flash, leaving her to tread the water.

After a few minutes, Marion's arms and legs began to tire. They started responding to her brain's orders much slower than before, and the fear of drowning made her hyperventilate. Right before she decided to float on her back, Roxas appeared, looping an arm around her waist, and letting her cling to him. She saw the apology for leaving her there so long in his eyes and hugged him.

"It's okay, Roxas. I'm fine." There was a flash of scales just then, this time emerald, and another a mermaid that looked older than Roxas appeared out of the water. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes as him. Marion could only guess that they were related, though the mermaid looked too young to be Roxas's mother.

"Hello." She greeted Marion. "I'm Lea, Roxas's sister. You're Marion, right?" Marion nodded dumbly as Lea turned back to her brother. "Roxas, are you sure this is what you want? You can never come back to us if you do this." Roxas glanced at Marion, then back at his sister and nodded determinedly. He put his arms around Marion, pulling her closer, to him, then kissed her cheek and shot his sister a pleading look.

"Okay, Roxas, I get it." Lea sighed. "What's going on?" Marion asked. Lea smiled warmly back at her. "He wants to go back with you." Before Marion could ask for a better explanation, Lea waved her hands, and there was a blinding flash of ligh-_'Magic.'- _Marion thought right before she blacked out.

She woke up back on the beach, the waves lapping at her toes. Roxas was lying next to her. Remembering that he was a merman and needed to stay in the water, Marion sat up with a gasp. "Roxas, you-!" At the sound of her voice, he sat up as well, and stared at his legs. That's right. _Legs. _Gone was the tail fin of a mer-maid with its beautiful sapphire blue scales, and now Roxas had normal human legs and was dressed in blue swim trunks. "Roxas…" Marion breathed. "Is this permanent?" The former mer-man nodded.

"Did you do this for me?" She asked. His answer was a very radiant smile. Marion crawled into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. A few seconds later, she broke the kiss. "I love you, Roxas." Roxas's eyes sparkled and he kissed her back. His answer couldn't have been more clear if he'd spoken the words. _'I love you, too…'_

**The End!**

**A/N: Well, that's it. I'm sorry if it's really short. And I also apologize if Roxas seemed OOC. That's just the way I dreamed it. I hope you R&R! Don't forget about those cookies. And I would love it if you gave me suggestions for further chapters if you wish this to be a multi-chapter story, or ideas for more one shots. I have one in my head right now, but if I do put it up, it will be extremely short. Thanks for reading****Cami**


End file.
